


锁记

by stupidgirl



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgirl/pseuds/stupidgirl
Summary: 这个梗好像是在2013年前后？总之我记得是姐姐Olivia还没有出生的时候。当时只是想写那样一个场景，类似于以前乔家大院那种背景，土豪为了给湿兄的儿子一个见面礼瞬间就掏出一个特别坠手的金锁来，特别土豪的感觉。后来S姐生了Olivia我想也没有啥关系，反正是AU也不需要在乎到底是真的生了个女儿还是儿子。所以其实脑补是到给锁就完结了，不过因为搞得像那么回事就加了一些内容。东西还真的是昨天一天写完的。最后恭喜湿兄得子，终于不再是岳父命了。p.s.土豪最近是被美帝的食物养胖了还是疏于训练？请注意你衬衫的扣子。





	锁记

正月里，父亲突然要带他到天津去走亲戚。他才豆丁一点大，母亲担心此去路途遥远北方天气又更为寒冷，一百个不情愿。她和父亲闹了几天别扭又拗不过父亲，气得带着姐姐躲回外祖母家去了。父亲只好一个人带着他匆匆赶路到北方。

那位亲戚倒是考虑得周到，才刚出站就看到在门口举着写有父亲大名的牌子候着他们的车夫，拱手与他们行了个礼：“可是罗老爷？安家让我来接您呢”。父亲点点头便上了车。车夫将他们带进闹市中的一座大宅院面前，里面有位管家应门来接。

他们由这位管家老伯引着走了好几进才到正厅。还没看见主人家就蹦出一位小姐姐，穿着粉色银丝梅花纹的厚袄，大大方方过来牵他的手：“你就是罗家弟弟吗？”父亲笑盈盈地替他应着：“我们来迟了，让你们久等。”正厅门边站着一位眉清目秀的少年，面上鲜有神色地看着他们，看父亲走近了便恭恭敬敬行了个礼。父亲过去摸了摸他的头，“霓伢子，你都这么大了，你小时候还找我陪你玩过皮球，你恐怕也不记得了。”

少年有些不好意思地颔首，正厅里就传出一个有些沙哑的声音来：“那时还太小，哪里记得这么多啊。”父亲一听脸上顿时漾开柔和的神色来，脚下旋即往前紧赶了几步。只见一个穿着褐色马褂的中年男子正厅走出来，脸颊有些消瘦，也不知是不是马褂的颜色衬得他脸色也特别昏黄，手上的象牙马头文明棍戳得青石板地登登作响。他走得不快但还是几步就到了父亲跟前，满脸笑意地拍了拍父亲的手臂，：“外头太冷，快进来。”

屋里烤着炭火，自然比屋外暖和了不少。两位哥哥姐姐领着他一同进了正厅。中年男子也不坐主人位，倒是热情地拉着父亲的手一齐坐到正厅两旁的客位上。下人忙着上茶，中年男子蹲下身来捧起他的一双小手轻轻搓了搓：“一路来冻坏了吧”，转头又吩咐下人准备了两个火笼给他们，“这几日刚下过一场雪，外头又得冻脱了一层皮，还是多留在屋里好一些。”

父亲帮着解下了他的围巾，向他介绍道：“这位是安家老爷，你要叫一声大伯父。”

“大伯父好。”父亲扶着他的膝盖让他跪下行了个叩首大礼。

安家老爷一面扶他起来一面问：“今年可是三岁了？”

父亲点点头：“现在顽皮得狠，姐姐们已经管不住他了！”

“那可像极了他父亲。”安家老爷摸了摸他的头不动声色地打趣了一句，随即又补充道，“前些日子有人送来了不少好皮子，你们在这里多住几天，我让人给你们添几件软毛袄。”

父亲赶忙摆摆手：“不用麻烦啦。”

安家老爷也不听父亲的，随手便又掏出一块金锁来。大概有他手掌大小，祥云状空心体，底下是一排十串小铃铛。摇一摇铃声清脆。金锁正面刻着“长命富贵”几个大字，四周缠绕着石榴花枝，反面是暗示他生肖的攀藤申猴，眼睛溜圆有神，仿佛正欲从这一枝头跃向另一枝头。好一幅生动活泼惟妙惟肖。底下还有一行小字，刻的是他出生年月日和他的乳名。“大伯父的一点见面礼。”安家老爷径自帮他挂到了脖子上，金锁分量有些重，他脖子骨还嫩觉得不禁被压得往下坠了几分。

“是我们来探你，怎么还让你送这么大的礼！”父亲说着就想要上前取下金锁，安家老爷抢先拍掉父亲的手，一把把他抱了过来让他坐在自己膝头：“阿诺要是再不来啊，我就要把锁片送到杭州去了。”安家老爷暖着他的手接着对父亲说道，“莫说是你得子我应道贺，如今你带他一路穿州过省舟车劳顿，我聊表谢意也是应该的。”

父亲嘴角扬了扬默默点头，也就不再纠结礼重的事了。

“近来生意可好？”父亲开口问道。

“还过得去吧。”安家老爷叹了口气，“时局动荡，一直听说要打仗，也不知会在哪一天。”

“你莫要太过操心了。内先生过年回来过一次，和我说起你的事来。”父亲的神色突然凝重起来，“半年多一直没有收到回信我以为是你过于操劳米铺的生意。”

“去年秋得了风寒，拖了近两个月才好。斯兄来看我的时候正是冬日霜重腿患复发。真让他多费心了。”

“托人早一些捎个话也好啊。”父亲探身想要把他抱过来，安家老爷见势急忙侧过身身去：“都是早年就有的毛病了，你又不是不知道。”

“罗叔叔您真的不知道，父亲这次卧床一个多月了，有时半夜疼得睡不好。是听得罗叔叔要来才多了下床走动。”一旁的小姐姐插进嘴来，身边的霓少爷扯了一把妹妹的衣袖。安家老爷倒也不生气，招手叫她过来：“我这姑娘这几年在私塾混得越发伶牙俐齿了。”

“罗叔叔，是我帮着煎了一个多月的药，同学们都说我闻起来活脱脱一个药罐子。”

“有个姑娘在你身边还是体贴。”父亲夸了一句转而又打探起安家老爷的病情来，“养好了一些没有啊。你现在还那么疼？医生给开了多久的方子？还需要多久才能好？”

“急不来。是个得要慢慢养着的病。你们也不要急着走，在我这里住到开春了也可以。”父亲听了只是笑笑也不说话。

安家老爷一直抱着他和父亲拉了半天家常，等到安家的主母姨娘串门回来大家才一起吃了顿团圆饭。

没住几天他就和两位哥哥姐姐熟络起来了，前院后院地到处乱窜。白天安家老爷带着他们去周围的闹市胡同各处转转，晚上就由哥哥姐姐带着他，老爷和父亲在屋里下棋聊天。一家人的日子过得倒也安然得意。安家顺意让父亲多住些时日，而他们也一直待到老爷脸上红润了起来才动身回家。

十几年后安家家道中落，小姐姐弃商从戎，他们在战场上遇见，她凭着金锁认出阿诺来。当然这都是后话了。


End file.
